


It gets better (I swear)

by PlateTheIdiot



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Depression, Enemies to Lovers, High School, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlateTheIdiot/pseuds/PlateTheIdiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is a popular and respected badass at school, Frank Iero is a loner with self esteem issues, who never really paid attention to the popular crowd. They meet, and Gerard quickly finds out that the other is gay, and decides to seduce him. He ends up trying to help the other through his depression and self issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It gets better (I swear)

**Author's Note:**

> This took ages to write, so please be grateful. Thanks.

Frank was walking home really slowly, when he tripped and fell on his boobs. He struggled to his feet and sighed. It was the third time this week he had done this. He noticed that this time there was a pair of feet near his face. That wasn't important, so he walked through the solid being without a single thought.  


After a few minutes of intense thinking, he decided he should keep walking, whoever it was couldn't have been THAT important!  


"Hey siriusly dude!" The being shouted. "I'm not a doorframe!"  


Frank gasped at the being's Harry Potter reference and grammatical error. The being moved menacingly towards him. He froze to the spot, only hiding his arm behind his back to conceal the notepad. What notepad!? You may ask, it was Frank's secret notepad, full of secrets... duh.  


Anyway, the being slapped Frank's nose twice. Frank ran away, like a fly.  


The now angered being chased after the startled Frank, screaming curses. It sounded like someone he knew, not very well, but still familiar. Frank ran to the graveyard cos that's what elmofaggotpunk kids did when being chased in RedwomanAlice world.  


The being tackled him and slapped his bum, like 4 times.  


"WHY DID YOU IGNORE ME??" Howled the being. Frank now recognised the voice. It was- no it couldn't be. It was no. 1 sex-god-slut Gerard Way. Frank gasped as Gerard brought his hand down onto Frank's buttock again. Gerard was the most popular person at school, Frank was fat, so he had no friends and moped around the bin all day. Y'know. THE bin. 

Frank panicked. His mother would be wondering where he was and he was having his arse slapped in a graveyard. This was really not ideal. Also, he had a boner. So he used all of his midget-might and pushed Gerard off. He got home just in time for Hollyoaks. 

* * * 

Gerard picked himself up off the floor. He felt a strange mix of anger and disappointment. He knew he should have approached matters in a different way. 

Frank had left his notepad on the ground. Gerard picked it up and swung it about his head furious rage. He calmed down after 17.56 seconds. It was full of -ah FUCK. Quite literally. 

* * * 

"FRANK IERO!" His mother screeched. "WHY THE FUCK HAVE YOU GOT A BONER!? 

Frank flew behind the sofa to protect himself. 

"mom-" 

"SORT IT OUT!" 

"mom dont hurt me" he meeped. Yes, meeped. And ran to his room, making stupid meepy noises. 

That night prayed to the gods of music and my little pony. He felt like crap and he had lost his notebook! What if Gerard got his hands on it? He thought. 

"Oh Rainbow Dash," he prayed, "make me fast so I can run away from popular sluts like Getard." As part of the ending ritual, Frank masturbated. 

* * * 

Gerard got home around 22:57. He went straight up to his room and started flipping through the notebook. On the page was a gay border with gay writing and a gay picture of Frank sitting under a gay tree. It was gay. 

Gerard gasped! "le gasp!" And shut the notepad quickly. Realisation hit him like a really really really fast bike: Frank was gay! This could only mean one thing: Frank must be seduced ASAP! 

* * * 

Frank got up at omfgisthatthetime o'clock and ran like the wind to school. He past many things, prancing past them like a lamb. 

At school he bumped into Gerard. And was soon backed into a corner. Frank squeezed his eyes, mouth, fingers, ears and knees shut, while he braced himself for another buttock slapping episode. Gerard moved sexily towards him. He was wearing a black seductive jacket and pink stripper shoes. But Frank was not a fucking retard! He went to school! 

Gee pushed Frank into the nearest toilet, which happened to be the staff toilet. They made out until Mr Grinhew walked in humming his 'muddy puddle song', towing a student to 'detention'. 

Frank panicked and climbed through the toilet window, while Gerard shout-sang 'I don't love you' at Frank as he abandoned him. 

Getard felt so betrayed. 

"I feel so betrayed!" He yelled at Mr Grinhew and the student. 

* * * 

As Frank ran away, he played back what had just happened in his head. Did Gerard mean it when he said he didn't love him? Frank felt so betrayed as well. 

* * * 

Gerard was in detention. Mikeyway came to visit him. 

"It's alright Moikey" Gee said through the detention divider. "I'll be out in 5 years." 

Moikey stared at him. 

Getard stared back. 

"Dont be so melodramatic." Moikey said. "I'll call my bae Satan to bust you out." 

Just at that moment, Satan appeared. 

"Fucking noobs!" he yelled, then disappeared. 

"Woah" said Mikey. And suddenly they were both at home sitting on the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I also have to mention that my friend Alice helped write this. Good job.


End file.
